User blog:Dragonsblood23/The ERB Showdown of Ultimate Wiki Destiny (Parody of The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny)
While Wach is doing Walking Dead stuff I decided to do a parody while he's working so here is the Original Original music and enjoy! (Beat enters) Old Dragonsblood was typing around Serling VS Keeper comments all over the ground when suddenly Bantha replied down below with his avatar in the form of Star Fox's Falco Dragonsblood replied back with a WTF pic but later an AWC and began to be a dick who was saying bad jokes about the jews when who came along, but WonderPikachu and he keep ranting to that dickish AWC til Bantha changed his avatar as a Monkey before he could tell everyone to be kind, Bantha got interrupted by Devilishmind and took a form of a not so clever sock and told Bantha to seriously suck his cock but then of course, he got blocked once again all thanks to Bantha's good friend Loygan This is an ERB showdown (of Wiki Destiny) Good Fans, Bad Fans, and suggestions (from random AWCs) but only 1 user will survive (I wonder who it will be) this is an ERB showdown (of Wiki Destiny) Dragonsblood gave thx to Loygan for being kind but wasn't expecting a request from Devilishmind and then the AWC came back with a pic of a whale but then got his pic deleted all thanks to Epicnail and Bantha was tired and trying to reply when Devilishmind came back with a war cry but suddenly a failure came to his plan when he got another ban by Wachowman then he saw Dragonsblood stealing parodies so he tried to find his machete but Bantha stole it and called Wachow a bitch But Epicnail decided to make a switch so he changed his username to Powerismine when he just got trolled by Devilishmind so they battled when illeagal weapons but they both got banned by Pietcaptain This is an ERB showdown (of Wiki Destiny) Good Fans, Bad Fans, and suggestions (from random AWCs) but only 1 user will survive (I wonder who it will be) this is an ERB showdown Users stared out and they saw a grin, down from the wiki came Phineasflynn who had a joke, and everybody knew and teased Wach, for liking Honey Boo Boo and Wach later saw a comment saying "would bang" as Bantha changed back into an Orangutan but Phineasflynn had schemed a nasty plan and Bantha a 6 month long of a chat ban then YNKR, and a returning CE then that one user who's name is Nikki then SierraStalker, and Silent Mocker then Animashaun said "what a shocker" Hippie Rat, MindofMe ProbablyNoah, Left 4 Speed Jphil, Alanomaly every user with TK Tesla Man and then NightFalcon GG, Quaxi, Froggy, and CW all came out with replies set in motion and gave Phineasflynn a demotion with the rage on the wiki in a sum all the AWCS moved to ERB Forum The Rage went on for about a week many users were banned from this wiki but someone came back with a delusion for the ugly user that came back was Samifusion This is an ERB showdown (of Wiki Destiny) Good Fans, Bad Fans, and suggestions (from random AWCs) but only 1 user will survive (I wonder who it will be) this is an ERB showdown (this is an ERB showdown) this is an ERB showdown (this is an ERB showdown) this is an ERB showdown (of Wiki Destiny) Category:Blog posts